Garfield Lynns (DC Animated Film Universe)
Garfield Lynns, also known as Firefly, was a costumed high-tech villain known to have crossed paths with Batman. He has a particular obsession with fire and based his persona on it. He was armed with a flame thrower and a supply of incendiary grenades. His suit was equipped with wings and thruster system that gave him the ability to fly. Biography ''Batman: Bad Blood He was later recruited to the League of Shadows by Talia al Ghul and often operated in tandem with Killer Moth. He was present at an interrogation of Chuckie Sol, one of Black Mask's Made Men, for details on an upcoming weapons shipment. Batwoman then Batman appeared and battled the villains present. Batman fired his grapnel line at Firefly and Killer Moth which resulted in them crashing into each other. Moth later released three drones and one managed to lift Batwoman off into a warehouse. Firefly followed to finish her off. He tossed a grenade cannister but Batman tacked her out of harm's way then tossed two Batarangs that blew up one of his wings. Batman kicked the flamethrower out of the way and collared Firefly. Batman realized he was working for someone new. Over two weeks later, Firefly and Killer Moth appeared after Batman (Dick Grayson) and Batwoman stormed the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent and fought some of the nuns. Batwing made his debut and knocked them into a building. Firefly and Killer Moth pursued Batwing in the air, eager to kill him. However, in their pursuit, a girder holding up the convent was heavily damaged and the building began to collapse. Killer Moth was seemingly crushed by a large boulder but Firefly avoided his fate and fled the convent. A week later, Talia's group infiltrated the World Tech Summit with the intent to brainwash the heads of state in attendance. Firefly was tasked with patrolling the skies around the summit. He sighted Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, and Batwing sneaking into the summit and alerted Talia. Talia and her group cut the heroes off. Firefly tackled Batwing into an outer room. He tossed a grenade which blew a hole in the glass window. They took the fight outside and traded shots. Batwing flew around several antennae and swung around and kicked Firefly then blew up his flamethrower. Firefly lost control of his suit and flew into one of the Watchtower's thrusters, seemingly perished in the explosion. Powers and Abilities *Gadgetry *Flight *Armed Combat *Incendiary Ordinance Relationships *Talia al Ghul - Boss. *The Heretic - Ally. *Onyx - Ally. *Killer Moth - Ally. *Mad Hatter - Ally. *Blockbuster - Ally. *Calculator - Ally. *Electrocutioner - Ally. *Hellhound - Ally. *Tusk - Ally. *Batwoman - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Nightwing - Enemy. *Robin - Enemy. *Batwing - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Batman: Bad Blood'' (First appearance) - Steve Blum Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Batwoman BMBB 25.png Firefly BMBB 1.png Firefly BMBB 2.png Firefly BMBB 3.png Firefly BMBB 4.png Firefly BMBB 5.png Firefly BMBB 6.png Firefly BMBB 7.png Firefly BMBB 9.png Firefly BMBB 10.png Firefly BMBB.png Batwing BMBB 18.png Batwing BMBB 7.png Killer Moth & Firefly BMBB.png Tumblr_oimuviWkCE1rl14rno4_1280.png See Also *Firefly Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Deceased Category:Characters with Flight Category:Villains